That stained glass curtain you're hiding behind
by HollywoodVampire
Summary: Books can open whole new worlds at the turn of a page...but what if that whole new world happened to be the one you live in?


AN: My first Twilight fic up!!!!! Well, I know it's not that original of an idea, but its fun. The characters are based on me and my friends; Ezzy is Psychotic Female of Many Names, Maddi is IStarEdwardCullen1221, Ali is JasperisMYeverything, and Lily is me. There is a lot of inside jokes in here, so if there's something you want to know about…just ask!!!!

Disclaimer: I own Twilight, all the characters, and Stephenie Meyer…Yea right, if that were true, would I be writing fanfics about it? No, Stephenie own absolutely everything except my new characters.

* * *

Edward sighed, replacing another book on the shelf. Reading was of course pretty much a mandatory hobby for any vampire, seeing as they had so much free time, but for the life of him he couldn't find a good book in this store. It was some new, trendy place that Bella had chosen, and as Emmett had so blatantly put it 'If Bella wants it, Edward will get it for her.'

"Whatcha doing?" Bella asked, coming over to him. She held a few thin books in her hand and from the titles it looked like she had been in the travel section.

"Absolutely nothing." He responded, picturing taking her to all the places she read about. Hogwarts may be a little tough, but he could swing it.

"Haven't found anything good huh?" She scanned the shelf he was standing in front of and stifled a giggle.

"What?" He asked indignantly. Bella pulled out the nearest book and showed it to him.

"_Chicken soup for the teenage girl_? Edward, you're in the self help section."

He glanced around and noticed that she was correct. In his tedious search a for a passable book he must have ended up here and, as the titles had become blurred fifteen minutes ago, not noticed.

"Well, maybe I need help."

Bella's jaw dropped and she hit Edward with the book.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen what could you possibly need help with. You're perfect!" She cried, and then lowered her voice when a few customers looked at her curiously. Edward pulled her deeper into the shelves and leaned her up against one of them.

"Well, for one thing, I'm madly in love with someone who is in life threatening danger every time she's near me." He explained, moving closer to her. Bella felt her heart beat faster and she suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Oh." She closed her eyes, not giving him the chance to dazzle her. "Anything else?"

"Mmmmm. I really want to kiss her right now, but I have a feeling she would be very embarrassed." He ran a thumb over her lips and felt her tremble slightly. "On second thought…" His lips were just centimeters away from hers and she could feel his cool breath on her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into his deep topaz eyes as he kissed her. As he deepened the kiss, not even the fact the a number of books were digging into her back, or that three teenage girls were gawking at them, could make Bella feel anything but pure bliss.

"I think I made the right choice." He commented. It took a few moments for her to regulate her breathing and slow her heart down to its normal rhythm.

"Excuse me." One of the girls said, drawing Bella's attention back to the fact that they had an audience. She attempted to jump back, forgetting that there was a shelf there, and lost her balance. Edward caught her and turned to address the girls.

"Sorry about that, we will be leaving now." He helped Bella right herself and they started to walk out but one of the girls jumped in front of them.

"Sorry, but we were just wondering, were you the girl who shouted Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?" The girl, who was shorter than the other two, had short brown hair and blue eyes. Bella frowned at her question.

"Umm…yes?" Her answer came out as more of a question and the girl smiled.

"Cool, so you've read the books too!" Another girl said as they joined the first. This one was the tallest and had the darkest hair. She was bobbing up and down happily.

"Books?" Bella said. The last girl, whose eyes were an interesting kind of hazel mixture, frowned and grabbed a book from the new release shelf.

"You know Eclipse, Twilight, New Moon?" She handed the book, titled Eclipse, over to Bella who flipped to a random page.

"_Okay," I sighed. "I believe that. But I want you to know something--- when it comes to all this enemies' nonsense, I'm out. I am a neutral country. I am Switzerland. I refuse to be affected by the territorial disputes between mythological creatures. Jacob if family. You are…well not exactly the love of my life because I expect to love you for much longer than that. The love of my existence. I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a which, she can joint the party too."_

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, taking the book from her numb fingers. His eyes widened in shock as he read the page. Upon reaching the bottom he looked up at the three girls and narrowed his eyes, looking like a real vampire.

"Who are you? What is this?" He demanded. Edward wasn't known for loosing his temper, but when he did, it was best to keep your distance. The shorter girl realized this and took an involuntary step backwards.

"Umm….My name's Lily. These are my friends, Ali and Maddi." Each girl nodded in turn, and each looked incredibly frightened.

"Edward, calm down." Bella urged, laying a hand on his shoulder. The tall girl, Maddi, cocked her head and looked between the two.

"You called him Edward. And a before, he called you Bella." She said. "Like in the book."

"Maddi, don't" Ali warned.

"She called me Edward because that is my name, and I called her Bella because that is hers." Edward said in a slightly calmer voice. "And about this book, did you write it?"

"We wish." Lily mumbled to quite for anyone to hear, and then looked like a deer in headlights when Edward zeroed in on her.

"Pardon?"

"Um…No, we didn't write it, but we're kind of obsessed with it."

"Obsessed how?" Edward asked, raising one of his perfect eyebrows. Lily paled but took a deep breath and plowed on, partly because of this beautiful man in front of her.

"Obsesses like we have imaginary husbands from the book and have imaginary conversations with them, and each other."

Maddi and Ali smiled despite themselves and nodded. Bella chuckled lightly and Edward looked at her with a strange expression.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked. Instead of answering Bella turned towards the girls and addressed them.

"Who are you husbands?" She asked, and suddenly Edward recognized the humor in the situation.

"Mine is Jazzy!" Ali exclaimed, excited to that the two were interested. Edward stifled a laugh and Bella unsuccessfully covered hers with a cough.

"Really, and yours?" Edward asked of Lily, finding himself incapable of talking in his normal cool voice. Instead his words came out strained as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Mines Emmett."

"Yea, but you're two timing him with Jacob." Ali commented. Lily glared at her as Maddi laughed beside her.

"And don't forget you're married to Carlisle." She said. Edward needed the support of the book shelf as he took and unnecessary breath to calm himself.

"Excuse me?" He managed between peels of un-ashamed laughter.

"It's an inside joke." Lily started, "I couldn't decide if I wanted Jacob or Emmett so we decided I'd have an affair with Jacob. And I don't even remember how the whole Carlisle thing happened."

Bella was having trouble breathing as the hilarity ensued, but her laughing abruptly stopped when Maddi spoke.

"Yea well, I'm just married to Edward." She said. Edward watched amused as Bella did the human equivalent of a growl and balled her fists.

"Did I say something wrong?" Maddi asked, looking between Edward and Bella. Edward shook his head as he slung his arm around his beloved.

"Shhh." He crooned, stroking her hair. He felt her breathing level as she blushed and ducked her head.

"Ah, we don't know how to tell you this," Edward started. "But those supposed books you read are real." He sighed when he was met with blank stares. "My name is Edward Cullen, and this is Isabella Swan." He tried again. Lily looked skeptical and put her hand on her hip.

"You really want us to believe that?" She asked. "If you're truly a Cullen, then use your Vampire speed and grab a Harry Potter book from the kids section." She pointed at the brightly lit circle of shelves at the other end of the store. After the momentary shock of being called a Vampire openly wore off, Edward nodded and did as he was told.

He carefully wound his was through the store, avoiding any patrons, and scanned the shelf for one of the Harry Potter books. He saw book three and yanked it off the rack before running back. He noticed with slight satisfaction that Lily's impassive expression had not changed in the time it took him to meet her challenge.

"Is this the correct one?" He asked smugly, holding it out. Lily's eyes widened in shock, an expression quickly mirrored the others, as they stared at Edward.

"Holy crap," Maddi breathed, reaching out to poke Edward in the chest. "Hey, he _is_ cold!"

"Really?" Ali and Lily echoed reaching out to touch Edward. The vampire kept his calm for about two seconds as the girls poked him and expressed cries of mingled amusement before batting there hands away.

"That's enough!"

He heard Bella chuckle beside him but ignored her for the time being and tightened his grip on Eclipse.

"You three are coming with me," He said and pointed at the new release rack. "Grab any other book about our family and meet Bella and I at the register." With that Edward spun on his heel and walked away, dragging Bella along with him.

"Edward, where are we taking them?" She asked.

"Home, Carlisle needs to see this."

"You know Emmett's going to have a field day with this."

Edward groaned and shook his head.

"Don't remind me."

They waited impatiently for the girls to come, and when they finally did they had a fourth girl in tow. This one was tall with curly, white-blonde hair and was staring opened mouth at Edward and Bella.

"Who's this?" Bella asked. Without answering the blonde girl rushed Bella and pulled her into an Emmett worthy hug.

"OhmygodIcan'tbelieveI'mreallyhuggingBellaSwan!" She cried in a run on sentence.

"Ah, this is our friend," Lily said, trying to pull the girl off Bella. "Her names Ezzy,"

"Nice to meet you," Bella said, also trying to pry Ezzy off. The two girls struggled but Ezzy was holding on to tight, mumbling something about Carlisle and his sexy golden eyes. Edward, while repressing another fit of laughter, easily pulled Ezzy away from Bella.

"Alright, alright. We're taking you to our house, Carlisle had to see this." Edward explained as he waited to check out. The line moved fairly quick, but with Ezzy hyperventilating and Maddi randomly poking him in the back, it felt like an eternity to Edward.

"Next." The lady at the end of the row called. She looked slightly shocked as their little group walked up.

"Oh, just starting the series I see." The woman commented as she scanned the books. "You won't be disappointed, every girl needs an Edward and every boy needs a Bella."

"Yea." The four girls said, wistfully staring at Edward. He looked at them warily before paying the cashier and walking out the door. He had a feeling that it was going to be a very interesting day.

**AN: Reviews would make me VERY happy...thanx in advance!!!!!**


End file.
